


【Mystic Messenger】【Choi家兄弟生贺】魔女小姐和她的猫

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya





	1. Chapter 1

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Mystic Messenger】【Choi家兄弟生贺】魔女小姐和她的猫-First Side  
#说在前面#  
我！答辩回来啦哈哈哈哈哈！！！我又活过来啦！！！（发疯  
尝试一下童话绘本风的Choi家兄弟www

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1  
魔女小姐家多了两只猫。

2  
两只猫是魔女小姐外出散步时捡到的。  
雨天躲在树洞里喵喵叫的小奶猫。  
其中一只看起来健壮一点儿的紧紧护着另一只看起来奄奄一息的。

3  
实在太弱小了。  
魔女小姐驻足在树洞前。  
那只橘色的健壮一点儿的小猫注意到了魔女小姐，冲着她发出低低的呜咽声，似乎是在求救。  
脆弱又坚韧的生命。魔女小姐心底感叹了一声。  
放着不管大概没多久就会死吧，但是救下来了也不过十几年的寿命。对于与自然共存的魔女小姐来说，实在是太短暂的存在。

看着万物变化唯独自己永恒只会带来无尽的空虚。  
所以魔女们大多不会和有限生命的东西扯上关系。  
但是魔女小姐也不知道自己突然是怎么了，脱下自己的斗篷包起两只奶猫回了自己隐居的小屋。

4  
魔女小姐没有什么照顾小动物的经验。  
倒不如说如果是扒皮取骨磨粉这些制作魔药需要的操作，她可能会更熟悉一些。

可是不能放着两只奶猫不管。  
魔女小姐用指尖轻轻戳了戳那只奄奄一息的，有着花白毛色的奶猫。奶猫闭着眼睛闷闷地叫了一声，软糯得像魔女小姐听说过的人类做的白色点心。

5  
然后魔女小姐就抓回了一只刚产下崽的魔豹，连着豹崽子一起带回了自己的小屋。

6  
“养活它们。”魔女小姐面无表情地把两只瑟瑟发抖的奶猫扔给魔豹，“不然就抽了你的豹骨做药。”

魔豹心里有句mmp，但是迫于魔女小姐的淫威，只好把两只仍然缩成一团的小猫扒拉到自己毛绒绒的肚子下面，和自己的豹崽子一起照顾起来。

7  
两只本该在那个雨天就死去的小猫就这么活了下来。

8  
两只长大的猫给魔女小姐日复一日的乏味生活增添了些许乐趣。

橘色的那只喜欢捕捉居住在魔女小姐家院子里的所有小型生物，从老鼠到地精，全部是它练习扑抓技巧的猎物。  
按理说，地精们想教训一只普通的猫并不是什么难事，但是在某次橘色的猫叼着抓到的地精到魔女小姐面前邀功时，魔女小姐眼神里的冷冷笑意把地精们吓得一个激灵，之后就老老实实当了橘色猫的活体猫玩具。  
相比橘色猫，花白猫要乖巧得多。花白的猫喜欢在魔女小姐工作时坐在她的工作台上陪伴她，看着魔女小姐有时调制魔药，有时写些记录。在自己的兄弟一次次叼着或老鼠或可怜的地精到魔女小姐面前邀宠的时候，花白的猫从魔女小姐的大腿上抬头，用垂下的尾巴一晃一晃地点着橘色猫的额头，看上去对总捉一些难看东西的兄弟一脸嫌弃。

9  
然而两只猫毕竟只是普通的猫，十几年的生命对魔女小姐来说不过是永恒中的一个小插曲。

10  
于是，魔女小姐念了她生命中最长的一句咒语。

……

“然后呢？”有着柔顺褐色长发的小女孩瞪着充满希冀的眼神，等待着身边的红发青年继续念那本绘本，“然后魔女小姐的猫怎么样了？”  
“魔女小姐的猫活下来了哦，和魔女小姐继续生活在一起过着平静的生活。”青年微笑着抚摸小女孩的长发，合上了手里的绘本。  
小女孩歪着头，像是在努力思考着什么，然后抬头望向温和地看着她的碧瞳青年，“但是，魔女小姐不是拥有永恒的生命吗？即使她救活了她的猫，猫们还是有寿命的啊？”  
青年似乎是惊讶于小女孩提出的问题，脸上原本的温柔笑意慢慢消失，却还是怜爱地梳理着小女孩的长发。  
“唔……这个问题啊……”青年眉头微蹙，思考些许后转而露出一个安慰的笑容，“让我们等这个作者的下一本绘本吧，也许下一次他就会把这个故事讲完了。”  
小女孩还想继续问什么，房间外传来了咚咚的脚步声，紧接着是穿破阴霾的精神十足的声线。  
“嗨呀这群地精真是烦人，这么多年了还没扔完他们总想打我们家药圃的注意……呃，小公主你怎么了？”顶着有些乱糟糟的红发，风风火火闯进房间的青年，比起去注意一脸嫌弃的另一张自己的脸，先把关切的目光投向若有所思的小女孩身上。  
“金色的，你说魔女小姐为什么要救那两只猫呢？”小女孩冲青年伸出双手，青年无比习惯地把小女孩抱进怀里。  
“什么啊，弟弟又给你念绘本了啊。”青年咧嘴笑着，然后被不满他态度的小女孩捏了脸颊，“疼疼疼，小公主我错啦！嗯我想想啊，大概是那两只猫长得太可爱了所以魔女小姐抵不住毛绒绒攻击就收养了呗！”  
小女孩不满意地鼓起了脸颊，伸手又要去捏金瞳青年的脸，得到了青年嗷嗷的讨饶声。  
“不过啊，”金瞳青年退却了之前嘻嘻哈哈的玩笑样子，耐心地看着小女孩，像是要把小女孩的样子刻在自己漂亮的眸子上一样，“我们可以慢慢思考这个问题。毕竟，如果我们也不能知道魔女小姐是怎么想的话，大概这个问题就会成一个永久的谜题了吧。”  
“唔，还真是个谜一样的魔女小姐。”小女孩故作老成地说，引得两位青年同时发出了低笑声。  
被称为“金色的”青年抱着小女孩玩儿起了举高高转圈圈的游戏，把小女孩吓得一阵尖叫，“是啊是啊，还真是让人猜不透在想什么魔女小姐啊。”  
“够了笨蛋哥哥快把小公主放下来！”之前一直笑而不语的碧瞳青年愤恨地用绘本打了抱着小女孩发疯的兄长，抢过已经转得有些晕的小女孩抱在怀里。  
被弟弟教训了的哥哥笑着挠头，干脆把抱着小女孩的弟弟一起举起来转圈圈。

“别这么冷淡嘛~你看多好玩儿啊！”  
“笨蛋哥哥把力气用去扔你的地精！”  
“哎~~~绿色的，你看房间里有星星哎~~~”被碧瞳青年抱在怀里的小女孩晕晕乎乎地指着房顶。  
紧接着，一声杀猪般的惨叫划过上空。

The End of First Side

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
挖了一个大坑！  



	2. 【Mystic Messenger】【Choi家兄弟生贺】魔女小姐和她的猫-Another Side

【Mystic Messenger】【Choi家兄弟生贺】魔女小姐和她的猫-Another Side  
#说在前面#  
看球间隙来撒点儿土。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ⅰ  
太阳的魔女消失了。

Ⅱ  
不是去世，作为永恒存在的魔女并没有死亡的概念。  
太阳的魔女就那么突如其然地消失了，引起魔女们的一阵恐慌议论。

简直像被八卦吸引的聒噪人类一样。魔女小姐心里暗自皱眉。

Ⅲ  
太阳的魔女和魔女小姐算是熟识，但也说不上亲密。  
魔女小姐生性淡漠，不喜欢和别人接触，和太阳的魔女那个用人类的话来说是善良的白魔女的女人合不来。  
或者说，魔女小姐不明白太阳的魔女为什么要多管闲事救助人类，和他人产生联系。  
那个有着太阳一般金色长发，与其说是魔女不如说是圣女的女人怜爱地望着魔女小姐，说，你还年轻。

你不知道永生是多么可怕的事情。

魔女小姐嗤之以鼻。  
如果千年的光阴也算作年轻的话。

Ⅳ  
对于自然来说，魔女的存在从一开始就是静止的。  
没有死亡，没有出生，也就没有太阳的魔女所畏惧的孤独。

火烧不死魔女，水溺不死魔女；  
刀枪伤害不了魔女，毒药威胁不了魔女；  
被砍头、被车裂、被扒皮、被掏空肚子、被挖出心脏，魔女依然不会消失。  
有人说，能杀死魔女的只有爱。  
其实真正杀死魔女的是寂寞。太阳的魔女曾经苦笑地和魔女小姐倾诉。  
因为会寂寞，所以会去寻求那些短暂的有限的愉悦。

Ⅴ  
然后魔女小姐便眼见着太阳的魔女变成了阳光下消散的金砂。

Ⅵ  
因为寂寞而爱上了人类，然后又因为人类有限的生命而愈发寂寞。太阳的魔女就这么选择了消除自己的存在。

简直傻透了。魔女小姐腹诽着。

Ⅶ  
不与有限生命的存在牵扯上关系，是魔女间不成文的铁律。

太阳的魔女消散成金粉之前对魔女小姐绝望地哭诉着。  
我们是被诅咒的存在。  
太阳的魔女悲悯地望着依旧冷漠的魔女小姐。  
魔女不会懂得什么是幸福，魔女只能孤独地徘徊在天地间。  
这样和孤魂有什么区别。太阳的魔女最后的哀叹回荡在魔女小姐的耳边。

魔女原本就是孤魂。魔女小姐淡漠地看着那个金发的同伴消失，提不起任何反驳的精神。  
相比不断反抗魔女命运的太阳的魔女，魔女小姐算是魔女中另一个异端，坦然地接受了自己是如此一个存在。  
永恒的生命，永恒的孤独，永恒的静止。

“能杀死魔女的不是寂寞，是无聊啊。”多年未开口，甚至快忘记如何说话的魔女小姐，已经无人可以听到她的声音了。

Ⅷ  
太阳的魔女消失当天，魔女小姐捡到了两只奶猫。

一切的起因只是心血来潮，至少魔女小姐自己是这么认为的。  
只是为了找点儿乐趣。魔女小姐心里默念着，用自己的斗篷裹起了两只湿漉漉的奶猫。透过布料传递到手上的温度令人安心，魔女小姐仔细捧着两只奶猫，好像那微不足道的分量就是生命存在的意义。

Ⅸ  
两只猫对魔女小姐的依赖让魔女小姐有些手足无措。也许是报恩，也许是对起源于自然的魔女有着天生的好感，两只猫十分亲近魔女小姐，总会用不同的方式向魔女小姐撒娇。

来自生命的依恋和信任是魔女小姐没有体验过的。  
魔女是自私的生物，因为她们的生活中除了自己并没有别的，有限的生命大多逝去，也就只有太阳的魔女才会心心念念她所爱的人类。大多数的魔女，会随着时间的流逝忘记曾经给自己留下浓重印象的生命，毕竟对于永恒存在的魔女来说，实在是无法记住千年间时间的流逝。

所以当魔女小姐刚开始习惯两个鲜活的小生命与她一起生活的时候，两只猫已经走到了寿命的尽头。

Ⅹ  
如果寿命太短，那么赋予它们寿命就好了。

虽然对于与自然共存的魔女来说，违背自然规律是重罪，但是毕竟是自私无情的魔女，为了自己获取愉悦并没有什么伦理规则的概念限制，只是纯粹为了愉快。  
魔女小姐几乎没怎么思考就念出了那句冗长复杂的古老咒语。  
咒语的效果魔女小姐也不知道。  
不过，谁在乎呢。

感受到来自自然惩罚的魔力流失的时候，魔女小姐有史以来第一次品尝到了可以笑出来的滋味。

……

山涧的树林里住着一位魔女。  
据山下村庄的大人们说，这位魔女是某两位很厉害的魔术师的弟子。两位魔术师在世时常为村里的人们行医治病，制作一些药品换取村民们的农作物。  
某天，年老的金瞳魔术师来村里送药的时候带来了一个褐发的小姑娘。从那天开始，两位魔术师便再没有出现在村民们的面前。  
小姑娘接替了魔术师们的工作，每个月到村子里一次，给村民们送药换粮食。

后来小姑娘长成了大姑娘。  
村里的孩子们都很期待每个月被称为魔女的小姐姐来送药的时间。小姐姐会在送药治病的间隙，给他们讲故事读绘本。而念的最多的一本，便是魔女小姐与猫的故事。

“后来魔女小姐和她的猫怎么样了？”村里的孩子们追问道，“魔女小姐也消失了么？”  
“她的猫呢？”  
当年的小女孩歪着头想了想，继续装作读绘本的样子说道，“魔女小姐的猫因为魔女小姐的咒语，寿命得到了延续。”  
“而魔女小姐，因为触犯了自然规律，被剥夺了大部分的魔力。”  
孩子们表情明显失落了下来。  
“那，魔女小姐失去了永生了么？”  
“为了两只猫失去魔力也太不值得了吧。”  
“不不，也许魔女小姐根本不想要永恒的生命呢？”

叽叽喳喳讨论的孩子们，让女孩不禁想起当年那些因为太阳的魔女消失而八卦的魔女们。  
果然在多管闲事这方面不管是人类还是魔女都一样啊。女孩在内心叹了口气。  
“嗯，这些问题的话，就要等这个作者的下一本绘本来解答了。”女孩淡笑着安慰吵个不停的孩子们。  
“姐姐你下次什么时候来啊？”  
“你每次读的绘本作者是谁啊？我让老爸去城里找了都没找到。”  
“姐姐你……”  
人类的幼崽吵闹起来真的不逊于聒噪的地精们。女孩有些头疼，打住了孩子们的话头。  
“时间不早了，我要回去了。”

大概是被某只猫折腾了这么多年，原本在小屋门前的药圃驻扎的地精们已经不见踪影。女孩顺手抱起了在门口太阳地儿里打瞌睡的橘色猫，一边推开小屋的大门。  
“我回来了。”  
听到她的声音，一只花白的猫从屋内窜了出来，围着她的脚转圈，用脸蹭着她的脚踝。  
女孩把花白的猫一起抱到怀里，颠了颠重量，扭头对橘色的那只说：“你是不是变胖了。”  
橘猫喵了一嗓子，用爪子捂住了眼睛。花白猫露出仿佛人类一般的表情，嫌弃地看了一眼自家兄弟。  
女孩低低地笑着，抱着两只猫走进她的工作间。  
“任何事物的真名都具备魔力，”女孩把两只猫放下，从工作台的书架上抽出一本书翻开，“甚至说，拥有真名是掌控自己能力和命运的钥匙。”  
女孩温和地望着瞪起圆圆的猫眼抬头看着她的两个小脑袋。

“我给你们起个名字吧。”随之，一长串复杂拗口的咒语再次回响在小屋上空。

The End of Another Side

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
我吹爆哈尔多松！！！


	3. 【Mystic Messenger】【Choi家兄弟生贺】魔女小姐和她的猫-Secret Side

【Mystic Messenger】【Choi家兄弟生贺】魔女小姐和她的猫-Secret Side  
#说在前面#  
补个结局。  
大概是从童话跌落回现实的一章，其实童话这种东西才是最残酷的啊。  
这世界杯看得我的内心极其平静.jpeg  
之后会去填康复科的神经病段子（。当然还有我的fgo段子（。净是些有毛病的……

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“只剩不到一半魔力的魔女小姐为两只猫赋予了真名。

“作为代价，魔女小姐彻底失去了从自然获得的魔力和永生。

“甚至失去了作为魔女千年来的记忆。

“魔女小姐最后在两只猫的陪伴下，走到了人生的尽头……

……

“呼……”对面的编辑一口气读完了绘本之后长出了一口气，然后露出积极的笑容，“MC小姐，您的这部作品十分出色，请一定在我社出版。”  
被称为MC的褐发女子配合着露出得体的微笑。  
“作为儿童向绘本完成度十分高了，”编辑又重新翻看起了绘本，“不过这部作品的结局，怎么说，有些悲伤啊。”  
MC微微恍然了一下，“是啊，”  
“其实所谓的儿童文学，在大人看来都是有些悲伤的吧。”

MC回到家时，Saeran手里拿着正在清洗的盘子从厨房探头，“欢迎回来。”  
“嗯，我回来了。”  
Saeran注意到了MC有些低落的样子，“商谈不顺利吗？”  
“不，很顺利。”MC露出个有些勉强的微笑，反而让Saeran皱起了眉，“Saeyoung呢？”  
提起双胞胎兄弟，Saeran摆了一个嫌弃的表情，瞥了一眼Saeyoung的工作室的方向。  
MC一脸了然，“啊，还在打游戏。”  
“晚饭之前大概不会出来了。”Saeran抛下一句，转身回厨房。一会儿，端出来泡好的茶和饼干放在餐桌上。  
“所以，出什么事儿了？”  
“唔，”MC一脸果然瞒不过你的表情，接过Saeran递过来的茶杯，“就是今天编辑提起来，这个故事有点儿悲伤什么的吧？”  
“做梦的时候没有感觉，好像故事的发展都是理所当然的，但是做成绘本自己在看的时候，的确感受到了那种莫名而来的悲伤。”  
“所以我在想，魔女小姐到底在悲伤什么呢？”  
“她知道自己在悲伤吗？”  
Saeran静静听着MC的话，一声不发地低头把玩着茶匙。  
在给MC添了一杯茶之后，Saeran放下茶壶，碧色的眼珠转了转，说：“MC为什么觉得，魔女小姐在悲伤呢？”  
“哎？”  
Saeran垂眼端起自己的茶杯，看着里面清澈的茶水，“在人类，或者是两只猫的眼里，这个故事大概是个温暖的故事。魔女小姐舍弃了自己的魔力和永生，救了两只猫，让它们成为人类。”  
“是因为，为了两个微不足道的生命舍弃了一切，而替魔女小姐感到不值么。”  
MC带上了些无奈的微笑，“人类大概都喜欢这样的故事吧。”她直视着Saeran的双眼。  
“人类都喜欢这种，怎么说，强者为了弱者付出生命，在人类角度看起来是大无私的奉献精神？”  
“而事实是，他们自以为的善良的魔女小姐，并没有把他们放在眼里。”

“因为他们实在是太渺小了。”

“他们喜欢这种故事，无非是希望，有一天自己也能像故事中的两只猫一样，得到类似魔女小姐般的强者无私的帮助和牺牲罢了。”

Saeran若有所思地望着MC，仿佛在咀嚼她刚才所说的话。  
“而两只猫对于魔女小姐，只是她的一时兴起，”MC继续说，声音带了些因为感性产生的颤抖，“只是因为她身为拥有永生和魔力的魔女，在那个世界中作为神一般地位的存在，无聊，或者说傲慢——这一切只是个偶然，换了其他什么小动物，可能也会是同样的结果。”  
“但是，两只猫很感激魔女小姐，他们很爱她。”Saeran递了纸巾给看起来要哭出来的MC。  
“是的，两只猫爱她，甚至抚养因为魔法反噬变回孩子的她，教会她人类的情感。”MC越说越激动，“但是又怎么样呢？身为魔女，人类的情感只会让她感到更加无聊和空虚，最后和太阳的魔女一样，只不过魔女小姐选择了平静的方法消失罢了。”  
“到最后，她也不知道，一直在她心里灼烧她，鞭笞她的悲伤是什么。”  
MC难过地坐在椅子上，双手捂住了脸，似乎在无声地哭泣。

耳边传来毛绒绒的触感。  
“哎呀呀，我家小公主怎么难过了。”Saeyoung笑嘻嘻的声音从身后传来，MC一抬头就遭到了Saeyoung的蹭脸攻击。  
“啊，Saeran你又烤饼干了居然不叫我。”仿佛没注意到MC发红的眼眶，Saeyoung越过MC伸手去够桌上的饼干，顺手塞了一个进MC的嘴里。  
“好吃吗？”Saeyoung眯着金色的眸子，满脸笑意。  
MC有些呆愣地点了点头。  
“人啊，只要吃到好吃的就会开心。”Saeyoung继续往嘴里塞着饼干，遭到了Saeran的“别吃太多一会儿还要吃饭啊”的说教，“所以虽然只是我的想法，魔女小姐在最后也多多少少体会到了开心的味道吧。”  
“毕竟，她拥有了可以喜欢上谁的能力啊。”  
“笨蛋哥哥偶尔也会说些有哲理的话嘛。”  
“喂喂Saeran你也太小看God 7了！”  
两兄弟又开始了日常的狗都不理的吵嘴活动。

MC的手抚过绘本上魔女小姐的样子，喃喃自语着：“你最后，其实是开心的吗？”  
“你有，喜欢上他们吗？”  
MC抬头看向吵闹着的兄弟俩，坚定了神色。  
“我想你喜欢他们。”  
“因为，我也一样。”

……

嗯，原来消失的时候是这种感受啊。  
魔女小姐好奇地看着自己逐渐化为金粉的手，和不断变透明的自己的身体。  
脚边的两只猫喵喵叫着，似乎想挣扎着变成人身，奈何魔法的作用还没有完全发挥，猫兄弟只能焦急地围着魔女小姐转。  
“来做个约定吧。”  
“如果还能遇到的话，我们还一起生活，好吗？”  
魔女小姐在最后，终于学会了笑着说。

End

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
写完。

可喜可贺。


End file.
